Nutcase
by Nefertari17
Summary: Enter a Yamilookalike. He looks like Yami, dresses like Yami, is completely in love with the one Yami loves but he sure doesnt act like Yami! And Yami is thinking of as many excuses as he can to hate him! But who will Yugi choose? Yami, or his twin? CO
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm back! YAY! And I have another fic for you lovely people!

Okay, firstly this fic was created on the spur of the moment – mostly as a result of another fic by : 'chibi neko doll' called 'Halfway Meet' (and it was so adorable! It totally gave me the idea for this fic) so if you like Yami as a bit nuts read 'Halfway Meet' you won't be disappointed!

Now, back to me. Right, just like in all my other fics the same rules apply, Krysta and Leo make an appearance in this one too along with the borrowed characters of Sakura and Yue from Card Captor Sakura. And the four of them live with Yugi, Yami and Grandpa.

Okay here goes!

(I love this one already!)

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Cardcaptor Sakura or any of their characters but Leo and Krysta are all mine (and my fics too!)

Nutcase

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU RAVING LUNATIC!" Yami shouted furiously.

There was shocked silence.

But one looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears.

Crimson eyes filling with tears, a look of break-breaking hurt crossed the gorgeous face of the seventeen year old before the former pharaoh.

"Yami!" Fifteen year old Yugi Moto exclaimed scathingly. "What's the matter with you! You didn't have to yell at him!"

Yami stared in disbelief as his little Hikari gently comforted the whimpering teenager, allowing him to rest his head on Yugi's shoulder.

"But he's insane!" Yami maintained, glaring at the now sobbing teenager in his Light's arms. "He was going to hurt you!"

The teenager looked up from Yugi suddenly, his crimson eyes wide.

"I wouldn't hurt him," He said softly. He looked at Yugi, giving the younger teenager his biggest, brightest smile. "I'd never hurt you Yugi. I love you! Why would I hurt someone I love?"

Yugi blinked, taken aback. "Y-you love me?"

"Of course!"

Yugi blinked again as the teenager suddenly bounced out of his arms, dashing to the window across the living room. He stared as the teenager pulled back the voile curtains and gazed out at the perfect summer's day.

"YUGI!" The teenager yelled suddenly, whirling around and dashing back to Yugi in a flash. "Can we go to the park? Please, please, please? I really wanna go!"

Yugi looked at the teenager confusedly, trying his best to follow the erratic actions of the other, now finding him holding his hands in his own and gazing down at Yugi with pure hope in those beautiful scarlet eyes.

"U-um, sure, why not?" Yugi said, deciding to get go with the flow of things.

This teenager was more unpredictable then anyone he had ever met before.

Yugi felt a giggle escape him as the seventeen year old suddenly grabbed him in a tight cuddle, easily lifting up and swinging him around in pure happiness.

"Thank you! You're the best!" He cried out blissfully.

Yami felt the anger rise uncontrollably inside him again. Glowering at the teenager, he folded his arms across his chest, giving the other teenager the best glare of hatred he could come up with.

Meanwhile, Yugi was getting dizzy.

"Um, can you put me down now?" He asked tapping the teenager on the shoulder.

The protective streak instantly kicking in, Yami darted forward and grasped the teenager's arm, forcefully stopping them. When Yugi was finally replaced on the ground again, Yami roughly pulled on the teenager's wrist, yanking him away from Yugi.

"Get a grip on yourself." Yami snapped.

The teenager looked hurtfully at him. "Sorry," He said quietly, his crimson eyes filling with tears again.

Yugi frowned. "Yami, what's wrong with you?" He demanded. "You can't just treat him this way. He's your twin for goodness sake!"


	2. Naming

Chapter 2 - Naming

"So…that's who he is then?" Joey asked, staring.

Yugi turned around, completely forgetting there were other people in the living room too - who haven't said a word since they had seen Yami's double a few minutes ago.

"Um, well…" Yugi began.

Yami's twin smiled brightly. "Hi!"

Yami glared icily. "_He _is not my twin."

Opposite them, Joey, Ryou, Sakura and Krysta stared.

Directly before them stood two Yamis. One was the original, former pharaoh, Yugi's Dark, King of Games, Yami. And the other…a different Yami. And both were identical. They were both seventeen, both had the same muscular build, the same tri-coloured hair, the same deep crimson eyes, even the same skin-tight black leather clothes…but as alike as they looked, they could not have been anymore different in personality.

"Where did he come from?" Ryou asked, watching in awe as Yami's twin twisted out of Yami's grip and bounced back to Yugi's side.

"Well, he kinda -" Yugi started, another giggle escaping him as the teenager cuddled him tightly again. "- appeared in my room last night. Hey that tickles!"

Yami growled lowly, still defiantly glaring at his look-alike. "Yugi thought he was me until he started acting weird."

"And when Yami walked into my room too, it kinda gave it away." Yugi added, catching the teenager's hands before he could tickle him some more.

"Is he - normal?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah," Yugi said. "He's just…really hyper. All the time."

Yami's twin giggled cutely and suddenly kissed Yugi on the cheek.

"I love you soooo much Yugi." He sighed happily.

Yet again, raw emotions flared through Yami intensely as Yugi blushed adorably.

"Stop touching him!" Yami ordered, pulling his twin away from his Hikari possessively. "What the hell is your problem!"

The teenager just smiled cutely. "Oh get it! You're jealous!"

Yami froze.

_J-jealous? How did he know!_

"I-I-" Yami stammered, suddenly feeling way too haunted for his liking.

And the fact that his friends were staring at them really wasn't helping.

His twin giggled. "Okay, okay, you get one too."

Laughter filled the air as the teenager kissed Yami on the cheek, making Yami practically jump out of his skin in pure shock. Leaving Yami to blush on, his twin sprang away enthusiastically.

Krysta smiled as Yami's twin encircle around her swiftly.

"Wow…you're hair's so soft!" He exclaimed, playfully running his fingers through her long dark wavy hair admiringly, before grasping her in a tight hug from behind. "And you're really pretty!"

Krysta laughed as the teenager suddenly released her in a flash and pounced on Joey instead. "He's so adorable!"

"Yeah, real adorable." Joey grumbled, fighting off the giggling madly Yami-twin as he tried to tickle him. He cried out as the teenager gained access to a particularly sensitive spot. "Hey! Quit it! That tickles!"

"You're cute!" The teenager cried out blissfully.

"Am not!"

Yugi smiled at Yami-twin's antics and glanced up at his Dark. His smile faltered. Yami was glaring at his twin with such anger and hatred in his eyes; along with something Yugi couldn't quite pinpoint…

Jealousy?

Sensing his gaze, Yami looked at his Light. "I don't trust him." He stated before his Hikari could say a word.

"Yami, he's harmless." Yugi said. "Just because he looks exactly like you isn't a reason to distrust him. I look like you too, you know."

Yami's anger melted somewhat, his eyes softening on Yugi. "Yeah, but you're - _you_."

He smiled seeing Yugi do the same. True, Yugi did look surprisingly alike to himself, only a little younger, shorter, with big, lovely amethyst eyes instead of crimson and a few more blond locks casually falling across his crystalline eyes.

"And he's your eccentric twin." Yugi stated. "We just need to figure out how he got here and why."

After much chaos, Sakura finally caught the spirited teenager's hands and pulled him down to her level. "What's your name anyway?"

Everyone stopped and glanced over as the question left Sakura's lips.

"That's a good question." Ryou commented.

"Yeah, you never told us." Krysta added, glancing at the teenager curiously.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Actually, I never asked." He glanced at Yami's twin. "What is your name?"

The teenager smiled brightly. "I don't have a name. Can we go to the park now?"

Yugi quickly caught the teenager's hand before he tried to dash towards the window again to gaze at the perfect day. "Wait," He said looking up at him. "What do you mean you don't have a name?"

The teenager shrugged, happily holding Yugi's hand. "I don't have a name." His crimson eyes lit up suddenly. "Can you give me a name? Please? Pretty please? I'd really like a name!"

"How about 'Nutcase'?" Yami said maliciously.

"Yami!" Sakura scolded.

"Ignore him," Krysta said kindly. "What would you like to be called?"

The teenager shrugged. "I don't care. As long a Yugi names me, I'm happy!"

Yugi sighed, his mind already blank. "Well you look like Yami but I guess we can't call you Yami -"

"That's my name!" Yami snapped.

"- so how about Atem?" Yugi said, ignoring his Dark.

"That's my name too!" Yami said furiously.

Yugi's gaze narrowed on him. "Well you never liked it. And you threatened to hack to pieces anyone who dared call you that."

"That's because it's a girl's name!"

Yami's twin shrugged and grabbed Yugi again in a tight cuddle. "I don't care! I love my new name!"

Joey burst out laughting. "You've got a girl's name?"

Sakura looked at Yami curiously. "It's a girl's name? What does it mean?"

Yami growled, throwing another death glare over at the blond. "One of starlight." He said grudgingly.

Atem smiled contently, enjoying cuddling Yugi very much. "Thank you for my name." He whispered.

Yugi blinked. For a moment, Atem actually sounded vaguely serious. Confused, he glanced up - but he found Atem's gorgeous face looking at him excitedly.

"Now let's go to the park!"


	3. Long Day

Chapter 3 – Long day

Exhausted, Yugi collapsed onto his bed. Drowsily he checked his bedside table - and groaned.

"Three o'clock? You have got to be kidding." He complained to no one in particular. "It's only been half a day and Atem's worn me out already."

As if on cue, enter the cheerful voice.

"Hi Yugi!"

Yugi's eyes flew open as the bed bounced under him, jolting him awake again. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he looked up, and was met with vivid crimson eyes, Yami's gorgeous face and bright smile.

"Atem?" Yugi said.

"Uh huh," Atem said scooting up beside him on the bed. "What're you doing?"

Yugi sighed. "I was going to take a nap." He smiled at the Yami-twin. "I've haven't had such an active day for ages Atem. I had lots of fun with you."

Atem's eyes brightened happily. "Really?"

Yugi nodded. "But I'm really tired now, aren't you?"

Atem shook his head. "Nope! But I'll go if you want me to."

Yugi's heart softened seeing the reluctant glint in the older teenager's eyes. Atem had been like this all day at the park; it was like he was happiest when around Yugi, and looked so heartbreakingly depressed whenever he left Yugi's side, everyone had made it their mission to keep Yugi and Atem together all day. Much to Yami's displeasure of course, and creating a few problems when Yugi needed to go to the bathroom.

The Yami-twin was so full of vitality all the time; it was uplifting as well as tiring.

"No, I want you to stay Atem," Yugi said sitting up.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"That's okay, I can sleep later."

"But you're tired!"

Yugi looked up at him, mentally having to remind himself this wasn't Yami as he saw the exact same features of his Dark gazing back.

Atem looked back, his eyes softening on Yugi. "You should sleep if your tired Yugi." He offered the other a optimistic smile. "Can I sleep with you?"

Yugi almost fell off the bed in shock. "W-what?"

"Well I'm tired now." Atem said, unaware of the underlying meaning of what he had said. "So can I sleep with you?"

Yugi sighed, relieved. "Sure,"

Yugi felt another smile cross his lips as Atem lay down on the bed beside him and pulled Yugi into his arms. The older teenager sighed contentedly as Yugi rested his head against his chest, relaxing into his embrace.

As Atem's arms tightened around him, Yugi's mind instantly imagined it was in fact Yami holding him so lovingly. Yugi's heart thudded in misery. If only Yami would hold him like this for real, it would be so wonderful…

They could stay in each other's embrace all day; snuggle in each other's warmth…and fall asleep together just like this…

Sadness filled Yugi, remembering it was Atem beside him and not his beloved Yami.

A smile graced Yugi's lips.

Well, snuggling with Atem felt really nice too…

"Sweet dreams Yugi." Atem murmured.

Yugi closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams."


	4. Poor Teabag

Chapter 4 – Poor Teabag…

"Er Yami?" Joey said tentatively. "You're kinda mutilating your teabag."

"What?" Yami snapped.

The blond visibly recoiled as Yami turned his fiery glare onto him.

"Hey, don't go psycho on me," Joey said, holding up his hands.

"Yami what's with you?" Krysta asked, her amber eyes concerned. "You've been acting edgy all day."

Taking a deep breath, Yami forced away the anger and jealousy currently poisoning his mind and calmed down. Feeling a little better, he glanced back at his friends now seated around the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Yami began. He sighed. "That guy creeps me out. I don't trust him at all."

"Atem's alright, Yami." Ryou said. "He keeps on saying how much he loves Yugi, so why are you so worried Atem might do something to him?"

"I don't know," Yami replied, removing the mangled teabag from his cup gingerly. "I just don't trust him with Yugi."

Something suddenly struck him.

Alarmed, Yami glanced up, his gaze darting around the room.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

Sakura blinked. "Oh they're gone," She commented. "Yugi went up to his room, Atem must've followed him - Yami!"

Yami ignored her, already out the door.

Seething with anger, he raced towards the stairs. If Atem had done anything to his little Light, he was going to pay very dearly. Jumping up the stairs two at a time, Yami sprinted down the magically stretched corridor and skidded to a stop outside Yugi's bedroom.

His heart pounding, Yami burst in through the door - and stopped short.

He stared in disbelief.

It was the perfect image of himself sound asleep with Yugi clasped lovingly in his arms.

Only it wasn't him.

It was Atem.

Anger, jealously and hurt coursed through Yami in a flash-flood.

"Hey!" He yelled without thinking.

Startled, the two slumbering figures on the bed awakened with a jolt - and Yugi promptly toppled off the bed.

"Yugi!" Yami and Atem exclaimed fearfully.

Instantly Yami dashed to his Hikari's side, Atem peering over the side of the bed at the younger teenager anxiously.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked, shifting back as Yugi sat up rubbing the back of his head tenderly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Yugi asked. He looked up at Yami. "Are you okay Atem?"

Yami's heart jolted uncomfortably. "I'm Yami."

"Are you okay?" Atem asked worriedly.

Yugi turned around, finding him still on the bed. "Oh there you are, yeah I'm okay."

"Great!" Atem exclaimed.

Yugi stood up and stretched - well at least tried too. As soon as he stood up, Atem pulled him into another embrace.

"Did you need something Yami?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes as he flopped onto his front on the bed, relaxing under the feeling of Atem's hand rubbing his back reassuringly.

Yami stared at them, feeling the bottled up jealously rising again. "Need something?"

Yugi yawned. "That's why you woke us right?"

"Oh," Yami bit his lip. "Not really no."

Atem giggled. "Did you want to sleep with Yugi instead, Yami?"

Yami felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he looked away. "I-I don't know that you mean."

Yami glanced at Yugi, hoping against hope, he hadn't seen through his blush. But Yugi had already fallen asleep again - and Atem was yet again tugging the younger teenager into his arms as they lay together, ready to fall asleep too.

For a long moment, Yami stared at them, feeling more and more left out of this picture. Against his own heart's protests, Yami turned around and strode out of the room, determined not to let his jealousy own him.

On the bed, Atem opened his eyes, watching Yami leave. As the door quietly closed, Atem drew Yugi closer to him and closed his eyes again.

As he fell asleep, a cunning smile graced his lips.


	5. Mistrust

Chapter 5 - Mistrust

Strange sounds were filling the air as Yugi drowsily opened his eyes the next morning, but he felt so content - he didn't even want to move. For a long moment, Yugi stayed where he was, snuggled peacefully into the warmth of his duvet wrapped around him, gazing impassively up at the white ceiling blissfully.

He really did love Sundays…

But those weird rustling noises are beginning to disturb the natural serenity. Getting annoyed with on one in particular, Yugi sighed and rolled over, finally focusing his eyes onto the source of the strange sounds.

Instantly, Yugi bolted up.

"What the -?" He murmured, his eyes wide.

He stared around his bedroom, in complete disbelief.

"My stuff…"

All of Yugi's things had been tossed wildly around his bedroom creating a complete and utter mess all around him. All his clothes, belts and buckles lay shrewd all over his floor, having been yanked out from his wardrobe, and even thrown on the top of his bed sheets - even his school books were flung aimlessly in all directions from his desk.

And in the middle of the mess - was Atem.

"Atem, what're you doing!" Yugi exclaimed jumping out of his bed, all sleepiness forgotten.

Startled, Atem looked up from where he was kneeling. "Oh, hi Yugi!" He said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Yugi stared at him, stunned, kneeling down beside him. "Yeah I did, but Atem…what did you do to my room?"

Atem just grinned back happily. "I found some clothes for you to wear!"

Yugi blinked as the older teenager drew his attention back from his disastrous bedroom, with another adorable giggle. He blinked again as Atem pushed a pair of tight black leather pants into his hands along with an even tighter black, sleeveless tank top.

"You can wear this today!" Atem said enthusiastically. "It looks just like mine!"

"Atem, I've never worn these before," Yugi said, looking at the brand new clothes in his lap. "Yami made me buy them when he dragged me out shopping last week."

"Which is why you should wear them! Please? They're really nice!"

"But -,"

"Yami liked it didn't he?"

Yugi blushed slightly, remembering the stunned look on Yami's face that day that he still didn't quite understand...

"Yeah he did…but this is more his thing, I don't usually wear leather. I live in my hundreds of pairs of jeans."

Yugi felt his heart twist uncomfortably. Yet again, Atem looked like he was on the verge of bursting into tears. The look of hurt on Atem's gorgeous face made Yugi back down instantly.

"Oh," Atem said softly. "O-okay, you don't have to wear them."

"No, it's okay," Yugi said quickly. "I'll wear it if you want me to. I've been meaning to try it on anyway. I wore it once in the shop, but Yami didn't say much but made me buy it anyway." He cocked his head to one side as the familiar glint of happiness returned in the other's crimson eyes. "Why did you want me to wear this today?"

Atem shrugged. "Because I want to see you in it." He looked at Yugi hopefully. "Will you wear it today? Please? Pretty please?"

Yugi's heart melted. "Sure, why not?"

Smiling, Yugi stood up and stretched, finally ready to face the new day. Laying the clothes onto his bed, Yugi turned back to Atem - only to find the other gathering up his clothes, and shoving them back into his wardrobe in huge, dishevelled armfuls.

Yugi laughed as Atem as the clothes missed the opening, once more falling to the floor in a whole knew type of mess. Hearing him, Atem turned around and smiled cutely, his cheeks tinting pink.

"I'm sorry for making so much mess, Yugi." Atem said sincerely.

Yugi sighed, smiling. "That's okay Atem. I'm a messy person anyway, besides the worse that'll happen is Yami will trip over something and start cursing in Egyptian."

Atem sighed in relief and flopped onto Yugi's bed. "So what're you doing now?"

Yugi rubbed his eyes, wiping away the very last remnants of sleep and looked at the Yami-twin. "Well, I'm starving, but I'm just gonna wash up and take a shower first."

Atem looked up at him hopefully. "Can I watch?"

Yugi laughed, unaware how serious Atem really was. "Very funny."

"Then can I join you? It'll be fun! We can shower together!"

Before Yugi could answer, a sharp thud filled the air along with a very annoyed voice cursing quietly. Frowning, Yugi glanced back at his closed bedroom door. The irritated voice seemed to be coming from just outside. Curiously, Yugi stepped over his masses of stuff and reached for the door handle.

"Whoa!" Yelled a voice as Yugi yanked open the door.

Yugi gazed at the person flat on his back on the floor before him, startled. "Yami?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Yami looked up at his Light, a blush already colouring his cheeks. "Er, good morning?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed on him. "What were you doing outside my door?"

Gingerly, Yami stood up, trying to smooth out his creased clothes. "N-nothing." He said, composing himself.

"Uh huh,"

Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "I merely stumbled against your door as you opened it."

Yugi smiled. "Did it take you all night to fall against my door?"

Yami blinked. "What?"

"You're in the same clothes you were wearing yesterday." Yugi said helpfully.

Yami looked away - and his defences fell almost instantly. "I-I was just - checking on you. All night."

Yugi smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, yeah I know, the protective thing, I get it." He sighed again, walking past Yami into the hallway. "Well everything's fine, like I keep telling you. And Atem's -" Yugi glanced back in the room. "- fast asleep again."

Yami followed his gaze to his twin who was, sure enough, conked out on Yugi's bed amidst a tonne of clothes. "Oh…"

"See?" Yugi stated, poking his Dark in the side playfully, making him giggle. "I told you he was okay. You should trust me more often."

Yami looked at his Hikari, mortified. "I do trust you! I trust you more then anyone!"

"Then stop trying to make him an enemy, Yami." Yugi countered. "Admit it, Atem's adorable. And he's the complete opposite of you."

Yami tried his best to glare at his beautiful little Light. "Are you saying I'm not adorable?"

Yugi smiled angelically. "You are when you pout."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Uh huh, you keep telling yourself that." Yugi glanced back at Atem as Yami turned away, determined to hide his blush. "Can you watch Atem while I shower, in case he - misses me?"

There was silence.

Yugi glanced at his Dark. "Yami?"

Jumping slightly, Yami looked down at him. "Oh, right - sure."

Yugi frowned. "You okay?"

Yami smiled. "Of course."

Yami's heart wrenched harshly as Yugi gave him one last sweet smile before bouncing into the bathroom - and he was finally able to let the fake smile drop, and let the sadness reign.

Yugi had sounded so at ease when talking about Atem, as if he was completely comfortable with the Yami-twin them Yami himself. Yugi was even worried that Atem might get lonely without him! Did you really care that much for Atem so fast?

Yami felt the depression fill him as his gaze fell on Atem, still asleep on Yugi's bed. If anything, Yami really couldn't hate him no matter how much he wanted to. Yugi was right - Atem was adorable.

But that didn't mean Yami trusted him at any cost.


	6. Two Faces

Note - Hi, me again. I would like to publicly apologise for my misspelling of 'aibou' with 'abiou', I swear I tried my best to change it back, but my damn spellchecker keeps switching it (I got a Japanese dictionary ref which is apparently wrong), so every time I try to change it, it switches back, so I real sorry.

Chapter 6 – Two Faces

"Well I guess it isn't that bad…" Yugi murmured, gazing at himself in the mirror.

He had to admit, he did look really hot in the tight leather pants and tank top, accented perfectly with his various belts and buckles, and of course his Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi had never seen himself looking so sexy before.

He…liked it.

No wonder Yami's always dressing like this, he thought. It's not just to catch everyone's attention…looking like this makes me feel - nice.

A smile crossing his lips, Yugi stood back from the mirror and looked over himself completely.

"I like it." Said a voice.

Almost jumping out of his skin, Yugi whirled around, just to find himself face to face with Yami - or rather Atem. Yugi gasped sharply. Atem looked … different. A lot more…adult.

"Y-you're awake." Yugi said, his eyes flitting to the dishevelled bed behind the Yami-twin.

Atem nodded. "I wanted to see you."

Yugi felt his heart begin to pound as Atem cast those beautiful crimson eyes over his form admiringly - but there was no mistaking the lustful glisten in Atem's eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Yugi asked, shyly.

Atem just smiled, a strange look crossing his gorgeous face - and gently pushed Yugi against the nearest wall.

"When you look like that, Yugi…" Atem said softly. "It makes it hard to resist you…"

Yugi's breath hitched as he gazed into those incredible eyes, Atem leaning down so close, Yugi could feel balmy breath passing alluringly across his lips.

"A-Atem…" Yugi murmured, his heart suddenly pounding.

Atem smiled softly.

And without a word, Atem leaned down and caught Yugi's lips in a soft but deep kiss. Surprised, Yugi instantly tried to pull away, but Atem just pressed him gently against the wall, easily holding him prisoner in his embrace.

But then, for some reason Yugi stopped trying to pull away - he actually…liked it.

A sudden rush of intense emotions surged through Yugi as he parted his lips slightly, inviting Atem to deepen the kiss…all the while, Atem's mind-blowingly nice body pressing against Yugi's, and the older teenager's hands doing _interesting_ things to his body…

When the kiss finally ended, it took Yugi a moment to actually rake back his thoughts into a working mind again. Half-dazed, he looked up at Atem.

Atem smiled, lovingly raising a hand to brush back Yugi's blond bangs from his face. "I love you, Yugi. I have told you that haven't I?"

Still unable to speak, Yugi nodded.

Something changed in the atmosphere - and Atem's childlike nature returned with a vengeance.

Blissfully, Atem giggled, his crimson eyes lighting up as he looked at Yugi once more and then bounced over to the door.

"Let's make pancakes today Yugi! I love pancakes!" He cried out happily, before darting out of the bedroom.

For a long moment, Yugi stared at the door in shock.

What the hell just happed! Yugi thought wildly. Atem just kissed me! He full-on kissed me! Where did that come from!

_And why did I like it so much? _Added a tiny voice in the back of his mind.

A thought suddenly struck Yugi.

"Oh my god!" He gasped. "That was my first kiss!"


	7. Pancakes

Chapter 7 - Pancakes

"Can we make pancakes Sakura?" Atem pleaded, giving her his best wide-puppy-about-to-cry eyes. "Please, please, please?"

Sakura's heart melted. "Sure we can."

Yami growled lowly and turned away as Atem grabbed the girl in a huge bear-hug. His gaze fell on Yugi, who was currently stirring a cup of tea and staring into space.

"Yugi?" Yami said, instantly concerned.

Yugi blinked, startled, and glanced back at his Dark. "Hmmm? What did you say?"

Yami frowned. "Are you alright?"

Yugi gave him a sweet, but dreamy smile. "Oh yes. I'm fine."

Yami watched with growing concern as Yugi began to drift off into his own little world again. This wasn't like the Yugi he knew at all, sure he was a daydreamer, but not usually around his friends - more so during important classes in school. Yami felt his anger flare as he followed Yugi's impassive gaze to Atem now beating the batter for the pancakes with Sakura desperately trying to get him to stop spilling it.

If he's done anything to Yugi…Yami thought angrily.

He halted mid-thought.

Well actually he had done something to Yugi, Atem had made Yugi wear the clothes he had bought with Yami last week - and Yami loved it. To Yami, Yugi looked even hotter wearing the tight black clothes now then he had done when Yami had made him try it on in the shop. Mostly because the outfit looked even better with Yugi's belts and buckles accenting the blackness of the clothes perfectly.

Just looking at Yugi was suddenly making Yami feel a whole lot hotter then the air around him.

I've been trying to get Yugi to wear it for ages, Yami thought. How did Atem manage it?

Whoa…Yugi looks so unbelievably…_sexy_.

"So this is Atem then?" Grandpa said, chuckling as the Yami-twin playfully tugged of Sakura's pigtails as she mixed a new batch of batter since Atem had spilled most of the first one.

"Yep, that's him Grandpa." Yugi said smiling. "Isn't he fun?"

"He really is Yami's identical twin isn't he?" Grandpa said in awe.

"But he sure doesn't act like Yami." Krysta remarked. "He acts like a kid on a sugar rush - it's so cute."

Yami growled again, defiantly folding his arms across his chest and glaring at twin once more.

"Can we eat it now?" Atem asked hopefully.

"No, wait! We gotta cook it first!" Krysta exclaimed, quickly pulling back the bowlful of batter before Atem could attempt to eat it.

"Why does it have to be cooked?" Atem complained cutely. "I want to have pancakes!"

"You just have to wait, Atem," Twenty-on year old Leo told him, helping his little sister subdue the Yami-twin. "If you eat the batter, you'll get sick."

"Come sit down, Atem," Yugi suggested. "The pancakes will be ready soon."

"Hmmm…" Said a voice.

Everyone looked up as Yue glanced up from the window seat and looked over Atem as he pounced on Yugi again, cuddling him happily. After a moment, Yue glanced at Yami.

"When did you get a Mirrai?" Yue asked curiously.

Yami stared at him blankly. "A Mirrai?"

"What's a Mirrai?" Leo asked.

Yami stared at Sakura and Krysta's beautiful, magical moon guardian. "Is who what he is?"

Another giggle filled the air, making Yami reflexively glance behind him. His eyes narrowed. Atem was blissfully enjoying Yugi's attention which - Yami noticed with rising jealousy - Yugi was giving a hell of a lot of to his twin.

Yue nodded. "Yes. He's a Mirrai, didn't you know?"

Yami shook his head, forcing the jealously away and looking at Yue determinedly. "What's a Mirrai?"

"I can't tell you." Yue said simply.

Yami's jaw dropped. "WHAT? Why not!"

Yue cast exquisite feline eyes onto him. "Because I don't know."

Leo frowned. "But you just said -"

Yue shook his head. "I know _of _a Mirrai, I don't know what they do. Only the one who summons them can give them a specific purpose. They are magical entities like I am. They exist for one purpose and one purpose only."

"So who summoned him?" Sakura wondered.

Yue's gaze flitted to Yami. "Usually the one who's image -"

"I GOT IT!"

Yami jumped, hearing the cry directly behind him, but didn't have a chance to turn around, before something launched at him.

A moment passed.

Stunned, he lay back on the kitchen floor - with Atem sitting on top of him holding out a frying pan.

"Alright! I caught it!" He cried happily.

Red-hot fury pulsed through Yami, burning through his crimson eyes.

"Oh you are so going to the Shadow Realm." He seethed, the Sennen Eye symbol appearing on his forehead as he glared up at his twin.

"Hey that was great Atem!" Yugi's voice said suddenly.

Yami blinked, turning his head to his Hikari.

Yugi's amethyst eyes were shining with admiration. "I was sure you were going to miss that pancake!"

Yami watched, speechless as Atem looked up at Yugi, a smile of pure happiness crossing his face and sparkling in his crimson eyes.

"That's because you're my lucky charm." Atem said, suddenly sounding a whole lot more serious then could even be thought possible.

Yugi blinked, taken aback but the sudden change, gazing at Atem more out of curiosity then anything else.

All around them, the room fell silent as Atem slowly got up from sitting on Yami and replaced the frying pan on the counter, his gaze never breaking away from Yugi.

Then, he took Yugi's hand - and pulled him into a full-on kiss.

Jaws were dropping absolutely everywhere. As much in shock over the totally unexpected action - but mostly because Yugi was responding avidly to Atem's kiss.

And Yami was still sitting on the floor - with his heart suddenly tearing to shreds.

"You're the best thing in my life, Yugi." Atem said softly as the kiss ended, gazing lovingly into the other's eyes. "I love you more then the world," He suddenly looked sad as he gently touched Yugi's cheek. "I just wish I could tell you that."

Yami snapped.

In a flash of blind fury, hurt, hatred and jealousy all rolled into one, Yami bolted up from the floor and swiftly pinned Atem to the nearest wall by the neck.

"_How dare you kiss him_," Yami said murderously his eyes blazing with emotions flying way out of control.

Yami felt something latch onto his waist as his fingers began to tighten around his twin's neck, somehow easily holding Atem prisoner against the wall from some hidden strength fuelled by heightened, unrestrained emotions.

"Yami!" Yugi's terrified voice cried. "Yami what're you doing?"

Vaguely, Yami realised it was Yugi grasping him at the waist, trying so hard to pull him away from Atem - but Yami couldn't control himself any longer.

It was too much - he couldn't take it…couldn't take Yugi being stolen away from him…

"Yami don't hurt him! PLEASE!" Yugi pleaded. "Atem hasn't done anything wrong! He loves me!"

Yami faltered, hearing the distress in his Hikari's voice. His eyes flitted to Yugi's amethyst ones.

"He has done something wrong! He kissed you!" He shot back

"I wanted him to! He loves me!"

"He can't love you!"

"Why not?"

"_BECAUSE I DO_!"


	8. Surprises

Chapter 8 - Surprises

There was silence. Complete could-be-sliced-with-a-machete silence.

And Yami froze.

Slowly, he released Atem and pressed a hand to his head, covering his eyes in sudden shame.

"Oh great." He sighed, closing his eyes.

The silence continued. For approximately…three seconds.

"Did you just say…?" Yugi said softly, his big amethyst eyes wide with shock.

Yami took his hand away from his eyes and glared at his twin, once again unquenchable anger filling him to the core.

"Damn you, look what you made me…"

Yami let his voice trail off, his crimson eyes widening as he looked into the other's. his anger sudden melted away to surprise and perhaps even a little worry. He frowned.

Atem was still standing opposite him by the wall, in the exact same place Yami had shoved him - but something was very different. Despite Yami having released him, Atem hadn't scooted away, afraid Yami would just get even more infuriated then before…no, Atem was – smiling.

Not just smiling - _grinning _- out of sheer happiness.

Stunned, Yami took an involuntary step backward, suddenly and inexplicably freaked out by that bright, blissful smile aimed at him so soon after Yami had completely lost his temper with his twin.

As Yami stared, becoming more and more shocked as Atem began to giggle - and giggle and giggle.

"I can't believe it!" Atem cried, clasping his hands to his heart in pure happiness. "I did it! I did it! I can't believe it! I MADE YOU SAY IT!"

Yami stood there paralysed as Atem suddenly pounced on Yugi again, who was still too stunned to move, let alone object to Atem cuddling him half to death.

"Did you hear? He said it! I made him say it! I'm free!" Atem cried happily.

Yugi stared at the Yami-twin. "What?" He grasped Atem's hand before he could jump away again. "Wait a minute! Atem, what's going on!"

Atem stopped abruptly and looked at Yugi. A sweet smiled crossed his lips and he turned to Yami.

Yami gazed back, shaking his head in sheer misunderstanding. "Who _are _you?"

Atem locked eyes with him, smiling softly. "You _seem _like a smart guy, Yami." He said cutely. "Why don't you guess?"

For a long moment Yami didn't answer, but looked at his twin, his mind was blank; he honestly had no idea who this guy was…hang on…

Yami's eyes flitted to Yue.

"What is a Mirrai?" Yami asked softly.

Yue looked back at him. "A Mirrai is a 'Mirrored Eye'"

Suddenly this whole situation was making a lot more sense.

A 'Mirrored Eye'…a reflection of the image who summoned it…a reflection of the inner eye - the thoughts, feelings, desires of the inner self…and right then - Yami was staring at the exact reflected image of himself.

Yami looked at Atem in sudden, glaring realisation. "I created you…didn't I?"

Atem's smile brightened, as did his voice. "That's right Yami." He said, blissfully. His scarlet eyes glistened. "I'm you."

Gasps echoed around the room at this new revelation - but nobody was as shocked as Yugi.

"Wait a minute…" Yugi said, slowly backing away from both the twins, staring at them wide-eyed. "You're - you're both Yami? H-how is that even possible?"

Atem laughed, shrugging dismissively. "I'm a Mirrai remember? I'm just magic." His gaze locked onto Yami's again. "And you summoned me Yami."

Yami shook his head. "No, I didn't, I-I couldn't have - I would've known -"

Atem bit his lip, suddenly losing his happy smile. He closed his eyes, looking away.

"No you wouldn't have, Yami," Atem said, his voice softer, more serious then before. "Because you didn't want to summon me - you didn't want me. You didn't want to see me. I forced this to happen."

Yami held back a gasp as Atem finally looked up. His Mirrai's crimson eyes were filled with tears of sadness.

"You never let me be free." Atem said softly.

In his chest, Yami's heart suddenly seared with unfathomable pain as he gazed upon his twin.

"Who are you?" Yami asked again, much more kindly then before. "…really?"

Atem looked at him sadly. "I'm everything that you desire…everything you always lock away…everything you've ever wanted to be." More tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm your heart."

Yugi clutched the end of the counter just to keep himself standing. He was frozen in pure shock, but still a thousand thoughts screamed relentlessly through his mind as he tried to follow what was going on around him.

First Atem claims he loves him, then Atem kisses him in public - _then _Yami screams out his love for Yugi in blind anger and to top it all off, Atem tells everyone he's just a magical mirrored image of Yami.

_What the hell was going on!_

Yugi shook his head confusion filling him completely. "I-I don't understand…" He looked up at the twins, suddenly feeling well out of his depth. "Who's the real Yami?"

"I am." Yami and Atem said simultaneously.

As soon as they did so, they turned to each other a hit each other with their best glares.

"I'm the real Yami," Atem told Yugi, defying Yami to contradict him. "I'm everything that Yami wants to be - but he locks me up inside himself - he never lets me play!"

"What're you talking about!" Yami shouted, furious at being discarded by a mere mirror image.

"Why do you think you summoned me Yami?" Atem said just as angry. "You always cast me aside! You never let me out! You never let me express myself! I'M YOUR _HEART _AND YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!"

Realisation hit Yugi like a tonne of bricks. It was so glaringly obvious. How could he be so blind as to miss something that huge in this entire situation?

He gasped sharply, making everyone look at him in shock.

"Oh my god…" Yugi whispered. His gaze flitted to Atem, his eyes wide. "What you've been saying…every time…you were trying to tell me…"

A blissful smile crossed Atem's lips. He nodded.

Yugi looked up at Yami, who was currently looking very, very haunted.

"Every time Atem told me he loved me…it was you," Yugi said, his eyes shining with happiness. "Everything Atem said to me was what you wanted to tell me all along, isn't it Yami?"

There was no point in denying it now, Yami was caught, and there was nothing he could do to change that. In complete and utter shame, he looked away, feeling the tears well up in his eyes.

"Yes," Yami said quietly. "He's right…about everything."

His heart tore in his chest as he finally looked up at Yugi.

"I'm in love with you, Yugi." He said softly. "I love you so much it kills me to see you everyday and never be able to tell you how much you mean to me because…I couldn't bear it if you rejected me. i just...couldn't go on with this friendship after that,I thought it'd be better ifI never said anything at all."

Yugi's heart thudded as he saw Yami slowly backing away to the back door, ready to runaway and out of his life forever all for one tiny confession.

Determination set in.

"Oh no you don't." Yugi said darting forward.

Yami stepped backward in shock as well as the force as Yugi suddenly ran into his arms, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist tightly.

"You're not going anywhere." Yugi said looking up at him with sparkling amethyst eyes. "Because I love you too."

Yami stared at him, stunned. "Y-you do?"

Yugi nodded smiling.

But his Dark still stared incredulously. "Then why were you kissing Atem?"

Yugi bit his lip cutely. "Well…you never seemed to notice me, and well Atem made me feel so nice…" He blushed. "I figured if I couldn't have you, I could at least have someone who looked like you."

Yami blinked. "But you never said anything. You never told me, gave me a sign or anything!"

Yugi pulled back. "Well you didn't either! I liked you for ages and you never noticed at all!"

"You could've made it a bit more obvious, I -" Yami cut himself off - mostly because Yugi was laughing.

"Silly pharaoh," Yugi said. "I've loved you forever; I didn't know you felt the same way."

Yami frowned slightly. "But I wouldn't have said anything, in case you hated me…" His gaze fell on Atem. "But you told him for me."

Atem smiled. "Of course I did." He gave Yami a mock glare. "You're too ruled by your mind to give me a second glance. I knew Yugi loved me. He makes it so obvious! But that damn mind of yours kept shutting me away - or I'd have screamed out our love ages ago."

Yami suddenly felt guilty as Atem cast saddened eyes onto his own, finally seeing he own heart standing there before him instead of a twin or a rival for Yugi's heart to hate to the core.

He finally saw himself standing there - no shutters to hide him, no defences to keep himself safe…no nothing. It was his heart, everything Yami wanted to do, to say, was standing there before him, standing up to be finally heard and counted.

"You've hurt me so much Yami." Atem told him. "All I ever wanted was to be part of your life - to help you to be happy, but you always locked me up." He signed resignedly. "I only ever wanted to beat for you, but how could I do that if you won't listen to me? I only ever wanted you to let me play. Even if it was just once."

"So you felt that strongly, that I accidentally summoned you?" Yami asked.

Atem nodded. "The only reason you created me was to tell Yugi what you couldn't say - you're ruled too much by your mind." A sudden bright smile crossed his face. "But I made you say it! So there! Haha! Take that Yami! You think too much!"

Yami sighed as Yugi giggled.

"So now you're task is complete, how do I get rid of you?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at him, disappointed. "Oh, does he have to go? I like him being around."

Atem bounced over to Yugi and pulled him out of Yami's embrace and into his own. "Sorry cutie, but I can't stay, but if you ever want me - just turn Yami on and you'll see me. Or better yet, wear that outfit; it really does it for Yami."

Yami's eyes widened, his jaw dropping at the sheer audacity of his Mirrai. "How dare you -,"

His voice cut off as he saw the adorable blush colouring Yugi's cheeks making him look so damn cute Yami just wanted to -

"Cuddle him to death?" Atem finished.

Yami stared at him in disbelief.

Atem giggled. "Now that you've freed me, you can't stop me Yami." His scarlet eyes shone happily. "And you have to listen to me first from now on!"

Yugi giggled along with him, enjoying Atem's cuddle as he looked up at Yami. "You know, having you finally ruled by your heart is gonna be a lot more fun."

Yami felt a smile spread across his lips.

A sigh escaped him. "Okay, okay, I give in to you Atem. You win, I give up."

"YAY!" Atem cried happily.

Yami couldn't help but laugh as Atem suddenly pounced on him, cuddling him tightly.

"I knew you cared about me! Admit it! You love me, I'm great!" Atem said blissfully.

"Oh god," Yami said, cringing inwardly. He glanced at Yugi. "Am I seriously like that?"

Yugi shrugged, smiling. "I guess so. Maybe a little more restrained."

"Are you still mad at me?" Atem asked suddenly.

Yami looked at him. "If I was mad at you - wouldn't that make me mad at myself?"

Atem's eyes unfocused, trying to work this out. "Yes?"

Yami smiled.

Atem gigged back. "I think you should be a little mad at me anyway."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Atem smiled cutely. "Well I did steal Yugi's first kiss!"

Yet again Yami's jaw dropped. And Yugi turned bright pink.

"Well he caught me off-guard!" Yugi said defensively, drawing back slightly under Yami's stunned stare. "I thought he was asleep!"

Something clicked in Yami's mind. "Wait, you mean he kissed you before just now?"

Yugi clapped his hands over his mouth, his blush deepening.

And Atem was still giggling away. "Told you so."

Yami turned around, quickly catching his twin's wrists. "Okay," He said calming Atem down. "Now, seriously, how do I get you to go back?"

"Oh that's easy," Atem said dismissively. He smiled angelically. "All you have to do is accept me, then I'll return to you."

"That's all?"

Atem nodded. "Just say the words."

Yami's gaze fell past his twin, to his Hikari. Yugi looked so sad to see Atem go.

Sensing his gaze, Yugi looked up at him and smiled, walking over to enter his embrace. "I'm okay; I guess Atem's not going far anyway."

Yami smiled, reassured, gently and lovingly holding Yugi close to him.

Taking a deep breath he looked at his Mirrai before him.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

Atem gazed back. "As long as you keep your promise and accept me as part of you, I'm happy."

"And here's me thinking you were annoyingly happy all the time."

Atem giggled. "Only when I'm around Yugi. You know that thud in your chest whenever you see Yugi?"

"Yes…" Yami answered, wondering where this was going.

Atem grinned. "That's me, trying - yet again - to get your attention." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Come to think of it, I'm also all those fantasies that you're constantly -"

"_Okay_," Yami said quickly cutting him off, instantly feeling the heat rising in his cheeks, as well as Yugi jerk slightly beside him. "I think I get it Atem."

Atem smiled. "Then say the words."

Yami took a deep breath, finally feeling affection for his Mirrai as he looked at him for the very last time. Lovingly, Yami held Yugi close, his gaze still locked on his twin.

"I accept you," Yami said sincerely. A smile crossed his lips. "My heart."

Golden magics filled the air, and with one last smile, Atem vanished into a burst of magic, condensing into one tiny orb - that gently floated back to Yami - and entered his chest, going back to where he rightfully belonged.

After a moment, the magics dissipated, and Yami finally felt complete and surprisingly - happy.

Yami looked down at Yugi beside him, and he finally realised Atem had been right all along. Yami thought way too much. No wonder he never noticed Yugi's feelings changing towards him.

"Everything's okay now, right?" Yugi asked, his amethyst eyes shimmering beautifully.

Yami smiled. "Yes, my love. Everything is just fine."

With that, Yami slipped a hand under Yugi's chin, tilting up his face - and leaned down.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but deep and full of all the love they had to share.

When they finally broke apart, feeling happier then ever, Yugi and Yami glanced up to their friends, finally realising they were all still in the room, and had been silently watching the scene unfold.

"Anyway," Grandpa said. "Now that's over, how about we actually have some breakfast?"

"How about Yami's favourite?" Yue suggested, smiling.

Krysta smiled and looked at Yami. "Pancakes?"

Yami blushed - and Yugi giggled.

"Silly pharaoh."

THE END

YAY! Another fic finished! I hope you guys liked this one. It was just a little thing I was suddenly inspired to write but hey, it turned okay alright didn't it? Please review and thanks for reading! If you liked this – check out my other fis! Luv you!


End file.
